


Daddy's Little Girl

by EHC



Series: AU ideas [18]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, kind of messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC
Summary: One day, Chloe is digging through some boxes of stuff and comes across some of her father's old military things. She knew he had served, though he didn't talk about it much, and she never really asked when he was alive. Feeling melancholic, she takes the stuff upstairs to her room and starts going through everything, this piece of her father she never really knew about.It's when she comes across his dog tags that she pauses. Her father's blood type on the tags... Something's wrong. She knows hers and her mother's blood types thanks to Max being a nosy little shit a while back, and after reviewing information on the American Red Cross website, discovers that her own blood type isn't technically possible with William and Joyce as her parents.So, what gives?
Relationships: David Madsen/Joyce Price, Joyce Price/William Price
Series: AU ideas [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596307
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me about a month ago but I didn't bother writing it out at the time because, as a Tumble post, I didn't think it'd get any traction. But then I merged it into another AU idea (more of a set-up, really), which made everything gel together nicely, for good or ill.

Picture this:

One day, Chloe is digging through some boxes of stuff and comes across some of her father's old military things. She knew he had served (Army Reserves, Coast Guard, or Navy, undecided for this AU), though he didn't talk about it much, and she never really asked when he was alive. Feeling melancholic, she takes the stuff upstairs to her room and starts going through everything, this piece of her father she never really knew about.

It's when she comes across his dog tags that she pauses. Her father's blood type on the tags... Something's wrong. She knows hers and her mother's blood types thanks to Max being a nosy little shit from a while back, and after reviewing information on the American Red Cross website, discovers that her own blood type isn't technically possible with William and Joyce as her parents.

So, what gives?

Chloe shares this information with either Rachel (if this is a Before the Storm AU), Max (if this is a base game AU), or both, if it's my AU. Overall, the result is the same: Chloe and Co. do more digging to find out more. Asking Joyce directly is out. She's evasive and changes the subject, or simply doesn't answer. At some point, Chloe discovers that all of the things she found of her fathers is gone. The dog tags, though, are safe, as Chloe has been keeping them in her pocket. A confrontation with David reveals he snooped through her room looking for drugs, and threw out the obvious garbage. They get into it and Chloe gets a busted lip for her trouble.

After stewing on it more, perhaps after letting out some steam at the junkyard, something happens (Maybe William shows up in her dreams. Maybe Max reveals something she uncovered after using her rewind powers while talking to Joyce. Maybe Rachel puts an idea in her head due to her own family drama.) that makes Chloe do more digging, but only when David and Joyce are both out. She digs through David's crap in the garage, even going so far as to break into his locked filing cabinets, and uncovers some incredibly damning evidence.

When Joyce gets home from her shift, Chloe confronts her. Turns out, William isn't Chloe's birth father. David is. Joyce had apparently cheated on William either before they got married or very early on in her marriage (undecided), and Chloe was the result. I'm heavily leaning towards William finding out about this, but after their own confrontation, they agree to go to counseling and repair their relationship. William, of course, loved Chloe as his own, and never once brought it up as it wasn't important to him.

Or.

Maybe the reason Joyce was able to get over William's death so quickly was because she was always in love with David, and once William was dead, she could get back together with her true love. No need to tell Chloe about her actual parentage as, hey, she was always a daddy's girl and David doesn't like kids anyway.

Or.

An even darker take. David wanted to get back together with his one true love, Joyce, and figured out a way to get rid of William while making it look like an accident. He despises Chloe, seeing her as William's unwanted leftovers, staining an otherwise perfect relationship with Joyce, not realizing that he's actually her father as Joyce never told him the truth.

What happens next? Honestly, I didn't think that far. But rest assured that no matter what, Chloe's relationship with Joyce will be well and truly annihilated.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Tangent101 for this. XD
> 
> Anyway, I don't have any future plans with this idea. I just wanted to vacate this from my brain. As with any of these AU ideas, I give permission to anyone who wants to take this idea and run with it.


End file.
